According to conventional design, liquid containers of the dispensing type are generally provided with permanent dispensers located along one face of the container. This makes the container difficult and awkward to both store and ship because of the exposed position of the valve.
It is known to make containers with closure caps having a pouring spout or funnel that can be stored at the cap extending inwardly of the container in a non-use position. The cap includes an additional sealing member which is removed and the funnel is reversed to an open in-use position. This type of container, such as for example a gasoline storage bottle, does not include anything in the way of an automatic sealing dispensing valve. Furthermore, the funnel is constantly exposed to the liquid contents in the bottle which can accumulate on and possibly eventually block or even damage the funnel. When the funnel is in the in-use position, this is not a problem because the liquid is able to drain away from the funnel back down into the bottle.